Master of the dice
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: The Regular show and Wreck-it Ralph gang are back with Team prime. To destroy a die with powers, and travel to a world they never seen before. The Decepticons want the die to conquer their world, the arcade and the park. If the heroes don't destroy the die it's game over for their worlds. And a old enemy returns. No flames you hear me.
1. Chapter 1: A new adventure

**It's been 6 months since Mordecai and Rigby defeated Turbo and save two worlds. They're famous in the world of gaming but not in their world. But unaware an adventure is coming their way.**

**This is a triple cross over between Regular show, Wreck-it Ralph and Transformers prime. The following characters you're about to see are not mine. If I did I make my first crossover into a movie. Anyway enjoy.**

A white wizard runs out of his house with a box. "I can't let them grab the box." Said the white wizard getting on an eagle.

(A/N: its lord of the rings but it's just the white wizard.)

"I lost him; I need to get this to the chosen ones." Said the white wizard. An F-16 Fighting Falcon and Cybertronian jets show up and open fire on the white wizard but the white wizard shields himself. They reach the green portal and reach the other world. "You shall not pass!" Gandalf shouted fires light orbs at the vehicons.

(A/N: It never gets old. It's already a classic in my book.)

Starscream (Prime) wasn't blind by the light and shoots down the eagle and falls. "Eagle eye down!" Starscream shouted. "Lame." Said one of the Vehicons. "Just shut it and look for that old man!" Starscream commanded to the Vehicons.

Meanwhile back in Jasper, Nevada in top secret base a robot is on the computer checking something out. "Raf are you seeing this?" Ratchet asked. "Yeah an SOS from a human." Said Raf confused. The other Autobots run to the control room. "What is it Ratchet?" Optimus prime asked his old friend.

Ratchet turns around. "Someone knows that we exist." Said Ratchet. "What?!" Bulkhead shouted "Someone knows that we walk among them." Said Bulkhead scared. "I hope it's not Michael Bay he'll probably make 3 movies about us, add more characters in the movies and worst of all he'll kill off one of us in the 3rd film." Said Smokescreen. "Play the message." Bumblebee beeps out; Ratchet plays the recording. "Autobots my name is Gandalf the white; you're probably wondering why I contacted you it's because you must team up with the chosen ones." Said Gandalf's recording. "Chosen ones?" Said Ratchet confused. "Head straight to this dimension by installing a dimension function into the ground bridge and the kids should come with you." Said Gandalf's recording. "How did he know we were here?" Jack asked. "The Decepticons know my location I must leave to the other world." Said Gandalf's recording as it ends.

"Decepticons in another dimension!" Ratchet shouted in shocked. "If Megatron gathers armies from across the dimensions he would easily take over this planet; Ratchet install the dimension function on the ground bridge." Optimus prime said to Ratchet. "I'm on it." Said Ratchet as he opens the ground bridge motherboard. "I'll go get Wheeljack." Said Bulkhead happy about this mission.

Meanwhile in the forest; Wheeljack is in his ship the Jackhammer watching a movie. "What out for that tree Kevin James." Said Wheeljack chuckling; Bulkhead comes in. "Hey Jackie what's up." Said Bulkhead. "Hey Bulk what brings you to my part of the woods." Said Wheeljack. "Well Team Prime and I are going to another dimension to find some chosen ones are you in or out Jackie?" Bulkhead asked. "Sorry Bulk I'm gonna have to say no." Said Wheeljack rejecting Bulkhead's offer. "Wheeljack it will be fun." Said Bulkhead. "I'm out Bulk just go on without me." Said Wheeljack. "Alright you know all those times in the war for Cybertron we always had each backs; but now you stabbed me back." Said Bulkhead telling Wheeljack that's he's a bad friend.

Meanwhile in the park; the park workers are getting ready for the 6 month anniversary of the battle of the park against Turbo and the video game villains. Skips is grilling the burgers, hot dogs, ribs, and turkey burgers, Pops is making pies, Muscle man and High five ghost are setting up the chairs, and Mordecai and Rigby are keeping watch for the arcade people. A green portal opens up and Ralph, Felix, Sgt Calhoun, Vanellope and the Sugar Rush racers come out.

"They're here!" Rigby shouted to the park workers. Regular show gang and Wreck-it Ralph gang are greeting and high fiving each other. "It's an honor that you threw this party Benson." Said Felix. "No problem its summertime and a good day for BBQ." Said Benson. "And you picked a good time the arcade won't be open until next Saturday everyone is free to travel to other games." Said Gloyd pointing at Benson. "Same with Margaret I need to get her something for our 6 month anniversary." Said Mordecai. "You guys have been dating for 6 months if that was dog years that would be long." Said Candlehead. "Anyway we got BBQ food, corns, salads, and pies took us all morning to set up this party." Said Rigby

They all take their seats; Rancis and Gloyd sits next to Vanellope, Mordecai and Rigby sit across from Muscle Man and High five ghost. After eating some of the food and having shared a few laughs. They finish the meal and are eating the pies that Pops made and Candlehead and Jubileena have cherry pie on their faces. "That's a good pie even those I drive a cherry pie kart." Said Jubileena saying that Pops' pies are good.

Snowanna is trying to get a mug of Dr. Pepper but the tap is empty. "Benson the tap is empty." Said Snowanna. "Mordecai, Rigby I need you two to get a 6 more kegs of Dr. Pepper from Skips' garage." Said Benson. "Alright fine we'll do it." Said Rigby who doesn't like the sound of that. "I'll give you hand and I know I'm your guest but it will save time." Said Ralph. "Alright fine." Said Benson. "Can I come to I need to get away from these two." Said Vanellope pointing at Rancis and Gloyd. Rancis and Gloyd are arm wrestling for Vanellope's heart.

Meanwhile Mordecai, Rigby, Ralph and Vanellope are walking to Skips' garage. "Ah summer the time of year when all the kids go to the arcade to kill time and all that stuff." Said Ralph enjoying summer. "Don't forget summer romances." Said Rigby hinting that Rancis and Gloyd have a crush on Vanellope. "Stop talking!"Vanellope shouted. "Hey guys look!" Mordecai shouted pointing at a giant hole on the roof of the garage.

They run to the garage and see a dead eagle and an old man. "Oh my creator." Said Vanellope surprised. "It's the Gandalf the white!" Mordecai shouted. "No its Jar- Jar Blinks; of course Gandalf the white!" Said Gandalf being sarcastic. "Anyway Mordecai and Rigby I need your help." Said Gandalf. "How do you know our names?" Rigby asked. "You two have two axes and invisibility cloaks; Mordecai ate a 12 egg omelet, Rigby you have a crush on Eileen when she has her glasses off, and you two defeated Turbo." Said Gandalf. "Whoa." Everyone except Gandalf.

"I want you two to take this." Said Gandalf giving them the die of power. "What is it?" Rigby asked. "The die of power forged from the fires of junk mountain in the wasteland." Said Gandalf. "Wasteland?" Said Vanellope confused. "It's where the forgotten and retired characters live in peace and harmony." Said Gandalf. "We'll help you up." Said Mordecai. "No time before Megatron grabs it." Said Gandalf. "But the Decepticons are cool after hours." Said Ralph.

"These are Decepticons from another dimension." Said Gandalf. "We'll be right back we'll get our friends." Said Vanellope. "You got nothing to worry about. Hey where's the die?" Said Rigby. "Rigby!" Mordecai, Ralph and Vanellope shouted. "Here it is." Said Rigby he finds the die.

Mordecai, Rigby, Ralph and Vanellope run back to the house. "I can't believe they're the chosen ones." Said Gandalf questioning the prophecy just like Benson.

**I hope you enjoyed the sequel positive reviews please. PS I don't own any of the characters you saw in this Fanfic if I did I would turn my stories into movies.**


	2. Chapter 2: Uninvited guests

**In this chapter the park and arcade workers get to meet team Prime. This is not related to the Transformers Prime story and you'll see why.**

Mordecai, Rigby, Ralph and Vanellope have gathered the others to the garage. "He's right in here." Said Rigby. Gandalf the white is gone. "Gandalf huh are guys trying to avoid work." Said Benson. "But Ralph and Vanellope saw him too right guys." Said Mordecai. "You wouldn't lie to your friends right Vanellope?" Candlehead. "It's true he gave us something, Rigby show em." Said Vanellope.

"Bam!" Rigby shouted and shows everyone the die of power. "The die of power! He gave you four the die of power?! Skips shouted. "Yeah he did now you believe us Benson." Said Ralph snapping at Benson. "Now I do did Gandalf said something before he went to go get us?" Benson asked. "He wants us to destroy the die." Said Mordecai. "Then let's do it babies!" Muscle man shouted.

A montage comes on and the song hit me with your best shot plays. Ralph is smashing the die into dust but still in one piece. Swizzle grabs a chainsaw and tries to cut it in half but the saw breaks. Candlehead lights up two extra strength cherry bombs and runs away, the bombs blow up but the die is still in one piece. Muscle man and High five drop a piano on the die but it still stands.

Everyone is warned out. "How can that die still stand after two cherry bombs, a piano, a flamethrower and all that other stuff?" Said Taffyta breathing heavily. "Let me show have the pros do it." Said Rigby while he and Mordecai are holding their axes. "I forgot you guys have the axes used in the final battle." Said Calhoun surprised at what's she's seeing.

"Stand back." Mordecai tells everyone to stand back. Mordecai and Rigby charge their axes and attack the die. A huge explosion is made. "Commander Starscream we found it in the park." Said a Vehicon.

Back at the park the smokes clear and the die is still in one piece. "Ah what it now even our charged axe attack is powerful to destroy that!" Rigby complained. "Actually it can be destroyed by the fires of where it came." Said Skips. "Why didn't you tell before we did those things?!" Rigby shouted. "I was gonna tell you; but this was funny watching you try." Said Skips laughing a little bit on the inside. A red sports car and armored van shows up on the grass. "Hey whoever you two are no vehicles on the grass get out of the car now or I will call the police!" Benson shouted.

The two vehicles transforms into robots. "That would be a problem because we are the vehicles." Said Knock out. "Who are you two?!" Vanellope shouted. "I'm Knock out and this Breakdown." Said Knock out introducing himself and Breakdown. "S'up" Said Breakdown. "I'll tell you what's up matey." Said Taffyta.

A bunch of Vehicons and Insecticons show up and point their guns at the Heroes. "Thank you Taffyta Muttonfudge for saying the code word." Said Starscream. "Dude what the H man I thought we had a truce we talked about it 3 months ago." Said Rigby. "A truce with a bunch of weirdoes!" Starscream shouted and burst in laughter and the other Decepticons join in. "We are from another dimension not from your mindless video games that you love so much." Said Knock out. "What do you want bro?" Muscle man asked with anger. "The die of power give it to me now." Said Starscream as he points his missiles at our heroes and the rest of the Decepticons join in.

Just when they lost hope someone is shooting at the Decepticons and that grabbed their attention. "What the fudge?" Said Jubileena confused. They hear a bird sound and that grabbed our heroes' attention. "Get over here quick." Said Miko. The park and arcade workers hide in the forest and they meet Jack, Miko, Raf and Ratchet. "This day is getting by the minute." Said Benson.

Arcee puts armor and beats up every con on the battlefield. Bumblebee uses polarity gauntlet to pick up Muscle man's car and throws it at Breakdown. "That's my car bro!" Muscle man shouted. High five Ghost and Sgt Calhoun stop him. Bulkhead uses the immobilizer to freeze the Vehicons and Insecticons, Optimus prime slashes the Vehicons and Insecticons with the Star saber.

"So cool." Said Mordecai. "Some of those are Decepticon weapons but the Star saber is made by Solus prime for Prima." Said Ratchet explain the relics of the Iacon vaults. "Well they need our help." Said Rigby as he runs off. "Rigby No!" Mordecai shouted. Rigby takes out his axe but an Insecticon punches him and the die of power comes out his hand and rolls. "The die of power is out of Rigby's grasp!" Skips shouted. The die lands on 7. "7." Said the voices. A list called Appendix G and shows the list of powers and picked banish foes. "Banish foes?" Said Rigby confused. The Decepticons get teleported to a swamp. "They ruined my paint job!" Knock out shouted.

A few minutes' later The Regular show gang, Wreck-it Ralph gang and team Prime had some time to talk. "So wait they brought Breakdown back to life with light energon." Said Mordecai. "What's light energon?" Crumbelina asked. "It is the blood of Primus our creator unlike dark energon it has the power to bring back the dead without the zombie effect." Optimus prime explained. "The only way to destroy the die is putting it in the fires from where it came." Said Skips. "Junk mountain!" Mordecai, Rigby, Ralph and Vanellope shouted.

"Where is it?" Arcee asked. "The Wasteland we don't know where it is." Said Vanellope. "I know where the entrance is." Said Skips

The scene skips to the entrance of east pines. "Dude this place again this has Gene and those other guys." Said Rigby. "I know but it's only way to the wasteland." Said Skips. They walk through; Gloyd sees a statue. "Hey Miko I have an idea." Said Gloyd as he whispers into Miko's ear. "The coast is clear; I can't wait to have an adventure." Said Smokescreen. "Gloyd what are you doing?" Rigby asked. "Miko and I are giving this statue a funky look." Gloyd answers to Rigby.

He puts the wig on the statue and an alarm goes off. The east pines workers point their guns at our heroes. "Put your hands where we can see them!" One of them shouted. Bumblebee beeps something to Gloyd. "Bee said that he hates you already." Said Raf. "I get that a lot back in Sugar Rush. Said Gloyd.

**Looks like we are in a cliffhanger. How will our heroes get out of this jam? **


	3. Chapter 3: The cave

Meanwhile on the Decepticon warship codename the Nemesis; we find Starscream, Knock out and Breakdown on the bridge and Megatron is mad. "You lost the die!" Megatron shouted at Starscream, Knock out, and Breakdown. "My lord the Autobots ambushed us one by one." Knock out explained in fear. "Autobots in the same dimension! How did they get there?" Megatron asked in frustration. Soundwave shows up and plays Gandalf's recording. "Autobots my name is Gandalf the white; you're probably wondering why I contacted you it's because you must team up with the chosen ones. Head straight to this dimension by installing a dimension function into the ground bridge and the kids should come with you. The Decepticons know my location I must leave to the other world." Said the recording with a little bit of Soundwave's voice in the recording.

"That old man must give the die of power to the chosen ones." Said Megatron. "That blue jay and raccoon had axes." Said Breakdown. "You got beaten by those two park workers." Said Megatron. "Well the raccoon rolled the die and banished us to a swamp." Said Knock out. Laserbeak returns to Soundwave's chest. Soundwave shows an image of East pines. "So East pines that's where the die of power is." Said Megatron. "I will go retrieve it lord Megatron." Said Starscream. "No you three already failed, Soundwave will go get it." Said Megatron. Soundwave leaves the bridge to the hanger area. "Suck up." Said Breakdown.

Meanwhile in the East pines building where the park workers, arcade people, and Team Prime are tied up to chairs. "Benson and Muscle man I thought the prank war was over. And here you are putting a rainbow wig on beloved founder." Said Gene. "Gene listen to reason. Gloyd didn't know about the statue; we are here to destroy something." Said Optimus prime. The East pines workers place all the heroes' weapons and sugar cubes the size of Rubik's cubes on a table.

"What are kids trying to do give you diabetes." Said Gene. "Those are our karts you walking death machine." Said Minty. "Then explain this?" Said Gene holding the die of power. "Gene give us the die now." Said Mordecai scared. Gene rolls the die; Vanellope glitches out of the chair and grabs the die. "A glitch!" Gene shouted as the East pines workers point their guns at Vanellope. "I'm not a glitch; I just have pixlexia okay." Said Vanellope as she glitches. "Sir we got a problem some robot is taking out our men." Said an East pines worker. The robot on the monitor revealed to be Soundwave. "Soundwave." Said Ratchet surprised. "Gene you have to let us go because the Decepticons are after the die of power. And they'll destroy our world and no more summer." Said Mordecai. Gene looks at a picture of him and his family at the beach. "Let them go." Said Gene getting serious. Soundwave breaks down the door and the heroes are not there.

Meanwhile in the woods the Sugar Rush racers have their karts out and transformers are in car mode, Gene is on an ATV leading them to the cave. Ralph is riding with Vanellope, Felix is on Calhoun's cruiser, Mordecai is riding with Taffyta, Rigby is riding with Candlehead, Muscle man is riding with Swizzle, High five ghost is riding with Gloyd, Pops is riding with Jubileena, Skips is riding with Adorabeezle, Benson is riding with Crumbelina, and Jack, Miko, and Raf are with their partners. "How much longer?" Swizzle asked. They have reached the cave. "We're here; you guys go and save summer and the worlds. I'll deal with Soundwave." Said Gene. "You don't know Soundwave Gene he's a spy." Said Ratchet worrying about Gene's choice. "It's a risk I'm willing to take." Said Gene as he drives away. "Oh and by the way watch out for the booby traps!" Gene shouted from a distance. "What booby traps?!" Ralph shouted. "Have a great summer!" Gene shouted as he drives away. "Should we be worried about the booby traps?" Candlehead asked while being worried. "Relax cake head it's just Gene trying to prank us." Said Muscle man. "We knew Gene long before you guys." Said Benson. They enter the cave and the path ends and see writing on the wall.

"Rood part. Who writes this stuff?" Smokescreen asked to Taffyta. "Beats me Smokey." "Don't call me Smokey sour ball." Said Smokescreen. "Scrap its trap door spelled backwards!" Arcee shouted. The trap door opens and the heroes slide down until they reach the end. The Autobots transforms into robot mode and the racers turn their karts back to Rubik's cube form. "Is every one ok?" Optimus Prime asked. "We're fine. Let's get going." Said Mordecai and screams from a dead body. They see a dead body with spikes. "(Beeps)" Said Bumblebee. "We'll just go around it." Said Swizzle as he steps on something and spike almost kills him.

"That's not an option Swizzle it says here do the right moves, one wrong move forever broken." Said Skips. "We'll this guy he's already dead." Said Snowanna. "Tell me the steps Miko." Said Mordecai. "Alright it's left, right down, right up and left foot on right top corner." Said Miko, Mordecai does the right moves but the skeleton falls. "It's not working." Said Mordecai in frustration. "Let the Muscle man do it." Said Muscle man he takes off his shirt and gives it to Miko; at the trap Muscle man does the right moves while avoiding the spikes he competes the challenge and the door opens.

"Great job Muscle man." Said Jack. "It was nothing bro." Said Muscle man as the spikes cover the door. "Dudes that almost killed me!" Muscle man shouted in fear. "What happened to the no sweat Muscle man?" Miko asked placing her hands on her hips.

Back at the East pines building the Decepticons have overrun the place. "Soundwave have you found where the blue jay and raccoon are?" Megatron asked. "Good luck they're probably on their way to destroy that die." Said Gene tied to a chair. Starscream pushes Gene face down. They find the footage of our heroes. "Perfect." Said Megatron, two Vehicons pick up Gene. Megatron points the dark star saber at Gene. "Take us to the cave and I will spare you." Said Megatron making a death threat.

Back in the cave the heroes have reached the second booby trap and a piano is there. "What does it say Skips?" Optimus prime asked Skips. "Play the song a bridge will open 3 sour notes and the ground breaks." Said Skips. "I can't play the piano I have hulk hands." Said Ralph showing his hands. "None of us know how to play the piano." Said Rigby. "I do." Said Miko getting serious. "You can play the piano?" Said Bulkhead surprised. "I've been taking piano lesions since I was three." Said Miko she goes up to the piano and plays the right notes until she hits a sour note. The ground shakes and Minty almost falls but Sgt Calhoun grabs her. "Looks like you're a little rusty Miko." Said Rigby. Mordecai punches Rigby. "Ow!"Rigby shouted. "You can do this." Said Mordecai giving Miko a confidence boost; Miko continues playing the notes.

"Stop right there you fools." Said a familiar voice. The heroes except for Miko turn around and Megatron and a bunch of Vehicons show up. "Megatron." Said Optimus prime. "Destroy them!" Megatron shouted the Vehicons open fire. Sgt Calhoun, Arcee, and Gloyd fire bullets, lasers, and nerds at the Vehicons. Miko finishes the song and the bridge opens up. "Come on you guys!" Miko shouted. The heroes run across the bridge but the Vehicons are chasing and shooting at our heroes. "I got an idea!" Rigby shouted he takes out his axe and charges it. "Rigby no!" Mordecai shouted. Rigby releases his charged axe attack on the bridge and the bridge blows up and the Decepticons fall. Gloyd runs and jumps and barely makes it and his hands slip off but Rancis grabs his hand and pulls him up.

Everyone looks at Rigby. "What?" Said Rigby. "You almost killed us!" Sgt Calhoun shouted. "Yeah but the Cons are gone." Said Rigby providing his point. "Megatron has survived a lot more then falling." Said Optimus prime. "What did he survived from?" High five ghost asked. "A space bridge explosion, a caved in, and a lot of stuff." Arcee answered. "Let's here before he kills us." Said Rigby scared.

They walk to the final booby trap. "Skips." Said Candlehead. "Fight the guardian, don't lose." Said Skips. "What?" Everyone but Skips. The guardian shows up from the ceiling. "I am Umbra the guardian of the door, no one shall pass. Who will fight me?" Said Umbra. "I'll fight you." Said Ralph. "Ralph are you insane he'll kill you and you can't regenerate outside yourself game." Said Vanellope. "Don't worry kid I know what I'm doing." Said Ralph.

"I'm gonna wreck it!" Said Ralph saying his catchphrase. Ralph charges at Umbra but he moves out of the way. "No fair bro!" Said Muscle man. "He has roller skates on his feet I notice that when he came from the ceiling." Said Raf. "Didn't see that coming." Said Adorabeezle.

Ralph is trying to punch Umbra but he dodges Ralph's punches. "It's like fighting the flash. Wait that's it!" Said Ralph in his head. Ralph pounds the ground and Umbra falls and Ralph beats him up and wins. "Top shelf." Said Ralph getting ready for a fist bump. "Top shelf!" Vanellope shouted and fist bumps him. "He's getting back!" Crumbelina shouted. "You have completed the trials you shall pass." Said Umbra he taps his weapons on the ground and the door opens behind him.

The heroes walk in the door. "By the way those who have passed the trials but no one has ever survived the mines." Said Umbra. "What mines?" Jubileena asked. "Answer the riddle and you will enter the mines." Umbra answered back.

The heroes leave and have reached the mine doors and the riddle appears. "The more you have of it, the less you see. What is it?" Skips asked. "Uh mold." Ralph guessed. "Ghosts." Said Gloyd.

**Looks like our heroes are stuck with a riddle try and guess what the answer is. But I will update if get the answer wrong.**


	4. Chapter 4: The mine

Back in the Transformers prime dimension in the forest. Wheeljack is repairing his ship after the Insecticon hive attack him after the death of Hardshell. "Man those bugs really do damage." Said Wheeljack. "Maybe you can use it to help your friends." Said a familiar voice. "Who are you suppose to be? Wheeljack asked. "I am Gandalf the white and you must be Wheeljack." Said Gandalf. "How do you know my name?" Wheeljack asked surprised. "I'm an all seeing wizard Wheeljack and I know that when your friend needed help you rejected him." Said Gandalf. "Prime is probably mad at me for almost putting a human in danger."Said Wheeljack. "You mean Miko." Said Gandalf.

"Yeah and your point is?" Wheeljack asked. "They need your help Wheeljack they are entering a mine even as we speak. A mine with darkness and fire." Said Gandalf. Wheeljack doesn't like the sounds of that.

Back at the mines entrance Skips is trying to figure out the riddle. "Maybe its germs." Said Rigby. Vanellope and Miko look at Rigby like he's stupid. "Idiot." Vanellope and Miko both said at the same time. "Hey take it easy on Rigby he can't ever solve riddles even the Arkham asylum and city riddles." Said Mordecai. "Really I solved almost a quarter of them." Said Miko. "I solved all the riddles in Arkham city because I live in a video game."Said Vanellope.

Rigby walks away to Rancis and Gloyd. "What are you guys doing?" Rigby asked Rancis and Gloyd. "Whoever can throw the stone far wins the right to ask Vanellope out." Said Rancis. "I'll be your judge fire away." Said Rigby. Gloyd throws his stone first then Rancis. "It's a tie." Said Rigby. "What?!" Rancis and Gloyd shouted. "Quiet you two we don't know want to disturb the water." Said Ratchet. "Rigby the worst judge ever." Said Gloyd pointing at Rigby. "I can't see in the darkness!" Rigby shouted. The door opens and everyone is shocked at Rigby.

"Hey Mordecai I solved the riddle." Said Rigby rubbing it in Mordecai's face. They enter the mine and don't see anything but darkness. "I think I stepped on something crunchy." Said Jubileena. The Autobots turn their lights on and they see dead people. "This is not a mine; it's a tomb!" Skips shouted. Gloyd and Rigby run outside and a kraken appears out of nowhere. "Back in the mine!" Rigby shouted as he and Gloyd runs back in the mine. The kraken tries to grab one of the heroes but the heroes run away. The kraken creates a caved in and kills itself in the process.

"We have one choice go through the mine." Said Optimus prime. They walk through the mine and see some old Dwarf tools, armor, and corpses. "I see dead people." Said High five ghost scared. "Whatever killed them; they're probably still here." Said Felix. They enter an ancient city and they are amazed. "Whoa." They all said. Candlehead notices a stone coffin and runs to it. "Candlehead." Said Skips.

The heroes follow Candlehead into the other room and Skips looks at the stone coffin. "Here lies Valoril, son of Azram, lord of the dark pit." Said Skips reading the coffin. "You can read whatever this is?" Smokescreen asked Skips. "It's the language of the elves Smokescreen." Said Skips. "I have a feeling that whatever killed the dwarfs they are still here." Said Optimus prime. Muscle man backs up and hits a dwarf skeleton and it falls down a well along with the chain, bucket, and some weapons.

"Muscle man!" Ratchet whispery shouted to Muscle man. They hear marching and drums from a distance. "I think we're about to me the killers Prime." Said Swizzle in fear. An arrow almost hits Bumblebee. "(Beeps)" Said Bumblebee. They see some torches in the distance. Bulkhead and Smokescreen close the doors. "Barricade the door!" Benson shouted. Everyone grabs everything to block the door. "What are we facing against Skips?" Jack asked. "We are facing orcs." Said Skips holding the arrow. The orcs break the blockage and the Autobots point their weapons at the door and the orcs breaks down the door.

The heroes fight back the orcs. Mordecai and Rigby use their axes on the orcs, Skips and Bulkhead beat up the orcs, Optimus prime and Ratchet slash the orcs, Minty uses kung fu moves on the orcs. "Hey you orcs you know who else looks like a freak and hates daylight?" Said Candlehead. "My mom!" Muscle man shouted and farted on Candlehead's candle and makes a flamethrower on the orcs.

"Ralph pound the orcs at the door! That would be good for a song." Said Smokescreen. Ralph goes up to the door and beats up the orcs. "That's the last of them." Said Ralph. Something hits Ralph and Ralph hits Smokescreen. "You have beautiful eyes." Ralph said to Smokescreen. "Get off of me." Said Smokescreen.

A troll shows up and roars. "They have a cave troll." Said Skips. Swizzle jumps on the troll's head and hits him with a pipe, the troll grabs Swizzle and throws him. Smokescreen catches Swizzle. "He's out!" Miko shouted. The cave troll notices the kids and walks up to the kids. "Oh no." Said Jack. A rock hits the cave troll; the troll turns around and sees Gloyd. "Hey buttface why don't you pick on someone your own size!" Gloyd shouted to the troll. The troll roars and Gloyd shoots a nerd in the troll's mouth and chokes on it and dies.

"Gloyd you saved our lives." Said Miko. "It was nothing Miko I saw lord of the rings and remembered this part." Said Gloyd while his cheeks blush red. They hear more orcs coming to the room. "There's a bridge if we cross it we reach the wasteland." Said Skips. "How do you know that?" Ratchet asked. "I found a map of the mine and memorize it now let's go." Said Skips. The heroes run out through a crack and they run to the bridge.

But the orcs come out of the cracks and the doorways and surround the heroes. "Scrap that's a lot of orcs." Said Bulkhead. They hear a monster roar from a distance and the orcs run away. "Yeah you better run! Unless you want a taste of my candle!" Candlehead shouted. "What was that thing Skips?" Snowanna asked. "A Balrog a demon from an ancient world or in this case that fire demon that Gandalf the grey fought." Skips explains to the group. They run to a staircase. Taffyta almost falls but Pops saves her. They run down the stairs but the stairs break apart with half of team on the other side, Vanellope almost falls but Arcee grabs her by the ponytail. "Not the ponytail!" Vanellope shouted. Vanellope glitches to the other side with Rigby, Miko, Jubileena and Ratchet.

The other side breaks but Optimus prime and Mordecai are on the other side. "We're doom!" Mordecai shouted. "Mordecai I have an idea lean forward." Said Optimus prime as they lean forward the stairs move closer and jump to the other side. The heroes run downstairs while the staircase breaks apart. "I hate fragile staircases!" Rigby shouted.

They reach the bridge and cross it. "Over the bridge!" Optimus prime shouted. The Balrog shows up and takes out his whip. "Oh no bro." Said Muscle man in fear. Mordecai takes out his axe and charges it. "You shall not pass!" Mordecai shouted and attacks the Balrog and the bridge breaks and the demon falls to the water.

"That's how you use the attack Rigby now for something stupid." Said Mordecai. "Dude let it go I saved us from the Decepticons I don't hear thank you Rigby for saving our lives. And second of all-" Said Rigby before he can finish his sentence Smokescreen interrupts him. "Look out!" Smokescreen shouted. The orcs are shooting arrows at the heroes. "Fall back!" Sgt Calhoun shouted as the heroes run out of the mine. They reach the exit and they are exhausted. "I'm never leaving the base again." Said Ratchet. "Me neither Ratchet old chum." Said Pops.

"Hey guys check it out!" Rigby shouted. The heroes walk to Rigby's location and see a land with floating mountains, amazing trees and other stuff. "It's beautiful." Said Optimus prime. "It looks like paradise." Said Taffyta. "We should create a team name for just this mission." Said Rigby. "I got it, the fellowship of the die has a nice ring to it don't you think?" Said Vanellope.

They hear footsteps in the distance and birds fly away and a bull rancor shows up. "What is that thing?" High five ghost asked. "Looks like a rancor." Said Felix with fear. "An evolved rancor!" Rigby shouted.

**Another cliffhanger how will the fellowship get out this jam find out in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: camping with trolls

The bull rancor comes closer to the fellowship and they are doom. "Anyone know how to a kill a rancor?" Smokescreen asked. "I got this Smokey." Said Rigby as he takes out his axe and charges at the Rancor's legs and attack. The bull rancor gets hit and grabs Rigby and it's about to eat Rigby.

"Rigby no!" Mordecai shouted. A white, green and red stripe car shows up transforms into robot mode, kicks the rancor in the face and grabs Rigby. "Whoever you are thanks for saving from that thing." Said Rigby thanking his savior. "No problem that's what I do." Said Wheeljack. "Wheeljack what are you doing?" Said Bulkhead surprised. "You didn't tell the cons we're in this world, I could have said yes." Said Wheeljack answering Bulkhead's question. The bull rancor roars and more rancors show up. "Scrap." Said Arcee. Candlehead sees an Apatosaurus and grabs a plant. "Here buddy eat the plant." Said Candlehead waving the plant like a flag and that grab the Apatosaurus' attention. "What are doing Candlehead?" Taffyta asked.

"Saving our lives." Said Candlehead as she jumps on the Apatosaurus' head and slides down. "Yabba Dabba Doo!" Candlehead shouted as she slides down the dinosaur head to tail. "Come on guys!" Mordecai shouted as he slides down the dinosaur and everyone does the same thing.

The fellowship has a rough landing. Candlehead, Muscle man, Jack, Snowanna land on a tree, Team Prime land on the ground, Ralph lands in a mud puddle, and the rest land in the bushes. "Is everyone okay?" Ratchet asked everyone. "I'm fine 30 years of landing in a puddle made me immune to it." Said Ralph dusting himself up. "Let's never Yabba Dabba Doo that again." Said Benson saying that Candlehead's idea was dumb. "Let's get out of here before those monsters look for us." Said Wheeljack.

A few hours later night fall came and the fellowship camped somewhere far from the rancors. Mordecai and Rigby have told the story to Team Prime about how they became the chosen ones. Meanwhile Candlehead is reflecting on her idea from early today. "Hey Candlehead what's wrong did your candle went out after that crash landing?" Vanellope asked. "No it's just that Benson said my idea was stupid and so am I and I think he's right." Said Candlehead upset.

"What?! No I don't your stupid I think your special in your own way like that Bruno mars song but he was talking about a girl. But don't let that sour guy get into your head. Like when you and the other racers bullied I always dusted myself up and kept my chin up no matter what." Said Vanellope making Candlehead feel better. "You're right I remember the times that we bullied you." Said Candlehead as a flashback begins.

The racers tie Vanellope to a candy cane and hit her with a stick like a piñata. "Wait you have to be blind folded for this." Said Vanellope. "You're right glitch." Said Taffyta covering her eyes but keep one open and whacks Vanellope. The racers wrap Vanellope like a mummy, put her in a shopping cart and pushes the cart downhill. "She'll need her "Mummy" after this." Said Rancis and they start laughing. And finally the racers wreck Vanellope's homemade kart and Taffyta pushes her in chocolate puddle and the flashback ends.

"Wow that was a lot of pranks that you pull on me." Said Vanellope. "So we charge our axes and we said to Turbo game over Turbo and release the axes and he blows up like a bomb." Said Rigby. "We're not famous in our world but in the world of gaming we're somebody." Said Mordecai. "You know what that story needs." Said Smokescreen. "What does it need?" Mordecai and Rigby asked. "An all star cast because that should be a movie." Said Smokescreen. "We thought of it but Disney and those other companies have the rights." Said Mordecai. "Oh yeah I forgot about that, this planet." Said Smokescreen. "Plus Disney already bought Star wars and I don't want Optimus prime wearing mouse eyes." Said Rigby. "Good point Rigby." Said Optimus prime. "Hey Wheeljack how did you get pass the booby traps?" Mordecai asked Wheeljack. "What booby traps, I took the stairs to this world." Said Wheeljack." There was stairs we went through all that for nothing." Said Ralph. "I took the Jackhammer and used my stealth to get in the cave." Said Wheeljack.

An orange Laserbeak is looking at the fellowship and flies away to a far part of the land and returns to a grey Soundwave. "My lord Buzzsaw has returned." Said Soundblaster. "Perfect what news do you have for me?" Said a familiar voice. Buzzsaw shows an image of Mordecai, Rigby and their friends camping. "My lord you know these two?" Demolisher asked. "Those two are the ones that cut my arm off and ruined my plans!" The familiar voice shouted. "Soundblaster, Demolisher, Maxlios, Brutaka, Zapper Zaku, Grappler Gouf, Destroyer Dom, Ashuramaru, Cobramaru and the Gorgon sisters; let's go hunt Park, arcade workers, and Autobots." Said the Familiar voice as they ride out on Wargs. "Turbo-tastic" Said the Turbo as he reveals himself.

The next morning the fellowship is walking through the woods. "Alright here's one would you rather date a supermodel on ski lodge or Hawaii?" Rigby asked to the fellowship. "Oh that's a tough one. Hawaii good vacation and heat." Said Ralph answering Rigby's Question. "I don't know somewhere to live where no one wants me." Said Candlehead being upset it looks like Vanellope's speech didn't work.

Meanwhile back in east pines the Decepticons are building a portal to the wasteland. "Lord Megatron Breakdown and I will go get the die from those losers I want revenge for what happen to my paint job." Said Knock out. "No Airachnid will go and kill those Park, arcade workers and Autobots." Said Megatron. The portal opens and Airachnid goes through the portal. "I bet 10 energon cubes that she would fail." Said One of the Vehicons. "Give me a piece of that action." Said the other vehicon.

Back in the wasteland the fellowship just set up camp in this old abandon farm. Candlehead is checking out the ruins of the farm and sees a picture on the wall and in the picture is a girl who looks like Vanellope only different clothes and different hairstyle. "That's so weird." Said Candlehead as she leans on the wall and the wall breaks and falls on Pops. Pops is crying in pain. Mordecai, Rigby, Ralph, Benson, Ratchet, Vanellope and Optimus prime show up and help Pops get up. "Vanellope it was an accident I didn't see Pops I swear." Said Candlehead explaining her side of the story. "You almost killed Pops do you think with that stupid candle on top of your head! You're just an accident!" Benson shouted. Candlehead started to cry and runs in the woods.

"Wow you must be the biggest jerk in the park." Said Vanellope mad at Benson. "Excuse me." Said Benson. "You have anger problems Benson it hurts others." Said Optimus prime. "I'll go find Candlehead while the doc heals Pops." Said Vanellope. "I will join you. And after we find her you better say sorry Benson." Said Optimus prime. "I will don't worry Prime." Said Benson Optimus prime and Vanellope enter the woods to find Candlehead.

Optimus prime and Vanellope are looking for Candlehead and nightfall came. "Candlehead!" Said Vanellope and she whistles. "Uh she's not a dog you know." Said Optimus prime. "I know Candlehead is different from the other racers except for the candle on her head; she's nice, pretty, and cheerful." Said Vanellope explaining about Candlehead. Optimus and Vanellope hear a scream from the distance. "That must be her." Said Optimus prime they run to Candlehead's location. "Ah Optimus Prime and Vanellope von Schweetz I see that you're here to save cake head."Said Airachnid holding Candlehead in a web cocoon.

"Let her go Airachnid." Optimus prime commanded Airachnid. "I'll trade you cake head." Said Airachnid. "Candlehead." Candlehead muttered. "Whatever you give me the die of power!" Airachnid shouted. "We don't have it." Said Optimus prime. Airachnid transforms into helicopter mode takes Candlehead up in the air and drops her. Optimus prime runs and grabs her cuts the webbing off and puts her on the ground. "Go I'll hold her off!" Said Optimus prime taking out the star saber. Vanellope and Candlehead take out their karts and drive away while Optimus prime and Airachnid fight.

Vanellope and Candlehead head straight back to the campsite. "Alright Benson better apologize to. Hey where is everybody?"Vanellope asked. "Just follow the foot prints." Said Candlehead when she finds the footprints. The two Sugar Rush racers follow the footsteps and three trolls putting some herbs in a boiling pot. "This is gonna taste good when we put the diehard fan and midget hulk on the fire." Said Bert "I'm not a diehard die hard fan that movie come out in the 80s!" Ralph shouted. "We need to help them." Candlehead whispers to Vanellope. "I know here's the plan." Vanellope whispers to Candlehead but a troll finds Vanellope and Candlehead. "Hey I found two more!" Tom shouted.

Vanellope and Candlehead are tied up and Candlehead goes up to the trolls. "Hey you trolls are you sure you want to eat these guys?" Candlehead asked the trolls. "Why what's wrong with them? William asked. "They have parasitizes, they don't bathe, some of them sleep in the garbage, and some of them are robots." Said Candlehead. "Yeah I'm crawling with them. We stink. I got the flu this is make up on me. They call me trash boat. (Beeps)." Said Mordecai, Vanellope, Taffyta, Rigby, and Bumblebee.

"We're matter eating trolls; we eat anything." Said William while roasting Ralph and Jack. "I think you should let us go because we taste awful in your mouth." Said Jack. "We're cover it up with parsley and mint." Said Bert. "I'm sorry dinner's cancel." Said Optimus prime. "Who's he?" Tom asked. "Can we eat him?" William asked. "Any last words?" Bert asked.

"Yes good morning!" Optimus prime shouted as he destroys the rock with the star saber as the sun rise turns the trolls into stone. After that Optimus prime frees everyone from the stacks and roaster. "Where were you Optimus?" Sgt Calhoun asked in anger. "I was busy with Airachnid." Said Optimus prime. "How did she escape that Insecticon pod?" Arcee asked. "I don't know but after the battle I found a cave with weapons. I came back to show you but the trolls caught you." Said Optimus prime. "Thanks for saving us." Said Benson. "Benson don't you have something to say to Candlehead." Said Miko. "(Signs) I'm sorry." Said Benson. "And." Said Candlehead. "I'm a jerk and I need anger management classes." Said Benson. "That's much better, and apologize accepted." Said Candlehead.

"Alright Prime show us the weapons." Said Adorabeezle. "Follow me my friends." Said Optimus prime as they're walking to the cave where the weapons are.

They reach the cave and grab the weapons. Benson grabs an enchanted bow that makes arrows, Pops, Skips, Jack, and High five ghost grab swords, Muscle man and Miko grabs axes, Ratchet grabs a giant wrench, Ralph grabs a pair of iron fists that will make his skin metal, and the Sugar Rush racers and Raf grab daggers.

**Now that the fellowship are armed they are ready for their awesome adventure of a lifetime.**


	6. Chapter 6: Family reunion

After what happened to the fellowship with the trolls they found some weapons and keep on walking through a desert. "My pepperonis are roasting." Rigby complained. "My afro is growing from the heat." Said Snowanna as her hair is two times the size. "I wish Omega supreme, Metroplex, or the Skylander giants were here we can all hang under their shadows and be cool as cucumber." Said Jubileena. "Its official Jubileena's brain is scrambled." Said Jack. "Hey Jack how do you like your brain scramble or sunny side up?" Said Smokescreen as he and some of the members laugh at Smokescreen's joke.

"That's not funny." Said Arcee. "It took me like 20 miles to make that joke." Said Smokescreen. "Oh yeah that reminds me here Vanellope." Said Candlehead as she gives Vanellope the picture of a girl that looks like Vanellope. "It looks like me but different everything." Said Vanellope shocked at what she is seeing. "Maybe you have a twin sister that you didn't know about." Said Bulkhead giving them an idea. "Or maybe it's just a look alike." Said Rigby.

"I agree with Bulkhead on this Rigby." Said Optimus prime agreeing with Bulkhead. "Yeah right when giant scorpions pop out of the ground." Said Rigby who thinks Bulkhead is an idiot. Rigby shouldn't have said that because some giant scorpions pop out of the ground and everyone is looking at Rigby. "Oh come on let see you guys try and make some original." Rigby complained. "I got one you suck like a sucker fish." Said Crumbelina. "Let Jackie and I show you guys how we do this." Said Bulkhead. "Wrecker style." Bulkhead and Wheeljack said at the same time. "Not without us you two we're a team and we should fight like one." Said Mordecai.

Wheeljack agrees with Mordecai with a smile. The fellowship attacks the giant scorpions. Benson shoots energy arrows at the scorpions, Mordecai and Rigby slash the scorpions, Ralph pounds on the giant scorpion, Candlehead stabs a scorpion's eyes and Optimus prime uses the Star saber to finish off the scorpions. "Rigby next time don't say a word." Said Arcee. "You're not the boss of me." Rigby pointed to Arcee.

More giant scorpions show up but bigger than the last ones. "Scrap." Said Wheeljack. "There's so many of them." Said Pops scared. "We should run." Said Mordecai. "Agree." Everyone except Mordecai said. The Sugar Rush racers take out their karts and the Autobots transforms into vehicle mode and drive away from the giant scorpions. One of the scorpions shoots the stinger at Vanellope and she's unconscious. "Kid!" Ralph shouted. "Only one thing to do." Said Ralph.

Ralph uses his hands to make the kart go faster. The fellowship has reached the middle of bridge that the scorpions cannot pass so they walk away. The Sugar Rush racers turn back to sugar Rubik's cubes. "What's wrong with Vanellope?" Taffyta asked. "She got poisoned by the scorpion!" Ralph shouted. "Rigby suck the poison out of Vanellope." Benson commanded Rigby. "Why do I have do suck the poison out of her we're a team remember." Said Rigby. "Then do it for the team Rigby." Said Miko.

"Fine." Said Rigby complaining. "Let the poison in her system you dirty raccoon." Said Dreadwing making an entrance from the air. "Dreadwing nice to see you again." Said Wheeljack being sarcastic. "Give me the die, just toss it over here and will give you the antidote." Said Dreadwing as he shows the fellowship the antidote. "Never Dreadwing I rather suck the poison out my friend than take your offer!" Rigby shouted to Dreadwing. "That's right you talking hot dog." Said Vanellope "Hallucination is one of the six side effects of the rock scorpion's sting. First is hallucination, barfing, nose dripping, sweating like a pig, noodle body, and finally death. And since you my offer." Said Dreadwing as he drops the antidote and scatters. "No! I'm gonna wreck it!" Ralph shouted. "I'm gonna blow it." Said Dreadwing as he takes out the detonator and presses a button. The bombs blow up the bridge with the fellowship in it and fall.

After a crash landing the fellowship are unconscious after the fall.

Meanwhile Vanellope wakes up and finds herself and her friends into a cave. "Where am I?" Vanellope asked. "My home I got the poison out of you just in time."Said a girl wearing cherry red t shirt and a white Reese's wrapper skirt. "Thanks I'm Vanellope and you are?" Said Vanellope. "I'm Sara let me give you a tour." Said Sara she shows Vanellope some parts of her home. "This is my bed I like to take these blankets and curl up like a little homeless lady." Said Sara showing Vanellope what she means. "All by yourself in a cave don't you get tired of it?" Vanellope asked feeling sorry for Sara.

"Yeah I was once a Sugar Rush racer, until they got rid of me and separated me from my twin sister." Said Sara. Bulkhead wakes up and walks to Vanellope and Sara's location. "My head gasket. Hey Vanellope who's your friend?" Said Bulkhead. "Believe it or not she saved us and took the poison out of me. She got separated from her twin sister back in Sugar Rush." Said Vanellope.

"Actually she's here right now." Said Sara. "Really are you Taffyta's good twin sister or something?" Bulkhead asked. "No I'm royalty." "What?!" Mordecai and Rigby shouted. "Wait that means that you're my sister." Said Vanellope and she faints. "Whoa didn't see that coming."Said Rigby. "I did when I was little me and my friends use to play Sugar Rush back in Tokyo she and Vanellope use to be my favourite racers until an update came and they both disappeared." Said Miko. Rigby and Sara help Vanellope up. "That wasn't the creators fault, it was Turbo's fault." Said Vanellope. "Who's Turbo?" Miko asked. "The greatest racer ever who took over my kingdom and turned me into a glitch and turned my own people against me." Said Vanellope.

"I remember we were in the throne room and you told Sour Bill that you wanted to be like the other racers. She wanted to be like the other racers while I was the princess of the von Schweetz." Said Sara. "I'm the president of Sugar Rush now, the princess thing wasn't working out for me so the president thing was right for me." Vanellope explains to his Sara.

"Yeah I have to agree with you on that I knew you wanted to be a regular racer." Said Miko agreeing with Vanellope. "Thanks for saving us." Said Vanellope. "No problem sis I made some dinner when the rest of your friends wake up." Said Sara.

Meanwhile the Decepticons are at the site where the Fellowship fell. "Dreadwing explain to me this how come the bodies are in the rumble?!" Megatron asked in anger. "They were right there lord Megatron and I don't know what happened to them?" Said Dreadwing. "Soundwave go get our friends and make sure they're alive." Said Megatron. Soundwave transforms to drone mode and flies down.

Back in Sara's home; Sara and the fellowship are eating lunch. "So we charge our axes, Turbo said any last words and Mordecai says." Said Rigby. "Game over Turbo and we both hit him at the same time and he's gone forever." Said Mordecai. "That must have been awesome if I was there." Said Sara. "It was was awesome we dreamt of this moment for awhile." Said Jubileena. "Yeah Mordecai and Rigby are famous in the arcade because they're the chosen ones." Said Crumbelina.

"Impressive I can't believe you saved us. I was hoping the chosen ones will be bigger and handsome." Said Sara. "Hey!" Said Mordecai and Rigby insulted. "I'm only kidding you guys are cool." Said Sara. "Yeah those two always put the park and our lives in danger but they always save us no matter what the ancient and modern evil." Said Skips. "Yeah they're not heroes to but these losers are heroes in my book." Said Muscle man.

They hear a knock on the door. "Those must be the egg rolls that I order but forgot to pack them." Said Sara. "I'll get it!" Rigby shouted. Rigby goes up to the door and opens it and Soundwave is there and Rigby shuts the down. "It's that Soundwave guy from East pines!" Rigby shouted while covering the door. Soundwave uses his tentacles to get in. "Rigby get away from the door. Soundwave was once a gladiator of Kaon along with Megatron." Said Arcee. Muscle man grabs Soundwave's tentacles but Soundwave gives Muscle man the most painful purple nurple in the history of purple nurples.

(A/N: That was so painful I can't describe it.)

Arcee and Rigby pick up Muscle man and run back to the kitchen. "What happened to Muscle man?" Benson asked. "I'll show you." Said Muscle man lifting up his shirt. The fellowship and Sara are disgusted by the sight of Muscle man's damaged nipples. "Looks like garbage in purple gumdrop." Said Taffyta disgusted. Gloyd pukes in Sara's sink. "We cannot battle Soundwave after what happened to Muscle man we need to fall back." Said Optimus prime.

"This is my home. I can't leave this place." Said Sara. "Sara I'm not gonna lose you again; I'll find your room once this quest is over." Said Vanellope. "I have secret exit follow me but first a distraction." Said Sara looking at Wheeljack. "I like the way you think kid." Said Wheeljack holding a grenade.

Soundwave bursts down the door and sees the fakes and a grenade on fake Rigby and explodes.

The fellowship escapes through the tunnel and see a cargo train. "Alright things are coming our way!" High five ghost shouted. They see train cars filled with scrap metal, nuclear waste, lions, discarded needles, used bandages and dirty diapers, and cactuses. "Perfect!" Mordecai shouted as he sees a car full of pillows. The Fellowship jumps but they land in a car full of garbage. "Ah gross!" Mordecai shouted. "My candle!" Candlehead shouted she's freaking out because her candle is out. "(Beeps)" Said Bumblebee. "Rigby stop eating that doughnut! You don't know where its been!" Rancis shouted. "Make me Buttercup!" Rigby shouted.


	7. Chapter 7: Prey vs hunter

The fellowship got out of the garbage car of the train and reached a waterfall to wash off the garbage. Rancis is washing Rigby mouth with soap; Rigby spits out the soap. "What the H dude!" Rigby shouted. "Yes because you ate a doughnut from a trash you disgusting creature." Said Rancis. "You should be thanking me for finding that tunnel." Said Sara. "Yeah except for the garbage." Said Benson taking a banana peel off of him. "I may look like Vanellope but with a red shirt and a white Reese's wrapper skirt and hair down without a ponytail. But I was prepared for something like this." Said Sara.

"My pecks are ruined doc!" Muscle man shouted. "Don't worry it will take two weeks to heal. Just don't wave your shirt for the rest of the quest." Said Ratchet. "Yeah but that Soundwave is taking a lava bath." Said Muscle man.

Back at Sara's exploded home. Soundwave pops out of the ground and emerges from the wreckage. Megatron and Starscream show up. "I was hoping more from you Soundwave." Said Megatron.

Meanwhile back in the forest the fellowship is walking through the woods and see some weird black webbing. "Spiders?" Jack asked. "I don't know any kind of spider doing this." Said Benson. "If anything came in my face I punch it and make it go crying back to his mom!" Muscle man shouted and pounded his fist. "Hey Vanellope stay close to me. I'll protect you from whatever made these webs." Said Rancis with courage and holding Vanellope's arm. "Sure and you can't handle it; I'll glitch us out." Said Vanellope. "Hey Miko stay close to me I got a bag full of nerds and a slingshot." Said Gloyd showing Miko his bag of nerds and slingshot.

"Thanks but I got Bulkhead as my guardian." Said Miko pointing at Bulkhead. "What does he have that I don't have?" Gloyd asked enraged. "Super strength, wrecking balls, a gun, and a staff that freezes people." Said High five ghost. "I wasn't asking you." Said Gloyd and walks away. "I'm getting a distress call follow me!" Ratchet shouted. The fellowship run to the distress the signal and lead them into a jungle. "A jungle next to forest how is this possible?" Raf asked. They reach the distress signal and find out that the guy is dead and skinned.

The fellowship is disgusted at the dead skinned body. "I was wrong this worst then Muscle man's pecks!" Crumbelina shouted in disgust. Taffyta pukes in empty egg sack. "The smell from the swamp and the dead guy is making me sick." Said Taffyta. "You didn't just barf in that egg did you Taffyta." Said Skips. "No why?" Taffyta asked while shrugging. "That's a Xenomorph egg!" Skips shouted. Aliens show up and attack the fellowship; but the fellowship fights back. One of the aliens spits acid at a tree stump and falls on Mordecai and Gloyd and everything blacks out.

Mordecai and Gloyd wake up and find themselves in a dark storage room. "Where are we Mordecai?" Gloyd asked. "I don't know? The last thing I remember is getting hit by a tree and here we are." Said Mordecai. They exit the storage room and walk out. "Hey Gloyd I got a question to ask you." Said Mordecai. "Sure what is it?" Gloyd asked. "Do you have a crush on Miko?" Mordecai asked. "What no that's ridiculous. What gave you that idea?" Said Gloyd. "Let's see the mines you blushed when Miko thanked you. And you wanted to protect her."Said Mordecai. "Okay fine you caught me I have a crush on Miko, Vanellope, Adorabeezle, Minty and Jubileena happy?" Gloyd asked angrily. "I said one girl Gloyd not five." Said Mordecai.

They reach a door but it's closed but it opens up and Skips is there. "Skips!" Mordecai and Gloyd shouted in joy. "Dude what happened we were in a swamp and the next you know we're in a storage room. "After you two got knocked out the fellowship got separated; I took you guys to storage room so you can rest." Said Skips. "Where did the others go?" Gloyd asked. "Follow me." Said Skips. Mordecai, Rigby, and Skips walk through the damaged refinery and into the jungle. "Hey Gloyd I have an idea get a rose and give it to one of the girls." Said Skips as he and Mordecai are laughing. "You told him." Said Gloyd. "Actually I heard you from the vents." Said Skips.

A few minutes later Mordecai, Gloyd and Skips are walking through the ruins. "Uh Skips what are we doing here?" Gloyd asked. "Look." Said Skips. Mordecai and Gloyd look at the wall with die of power on the wall with other dice. "It began with the forging of the great dice. Three were given to the machines smart and tough. Seven were given to the magical creatures any of the above. And 9 were given to the humans who deserve power." Said Skips. "The die of power is one of the great dice." Said Gloyd. "No I was getting to that part. In the land of darkor in the fires of Junk Mountain a dark lord Nael Tenmelin forged a master die. But alliance of the three races defeated the dark lord and Mike son of Philip had one chance to destroy evil forever. But the die has a mind of its own and corrupted Mike and he was killed by orcs and die was lost forever." Said Skips.

"How did Gandalf found it?" Mordecai asked Skips. "I don't know it ends at Mike's death." Said Skips. "I hear something." Said Gloyd. Mordecai, Gloyd and Skips take out their weapons. Candlehead and Arcee show up. "Hey guys what's up." Said Candlehead. "Nothing much ditchers." Said Mordecai in anger. "We put you in a room where no aliens can hurt you and Skips offer to heal you two." Said Arcee. "You two came here to find us." Said Gloyd. "Taffyta was with us but she went to relinquish her lemonade. And she was gone." Said Candlehead worried. "Show us where she was last seen." Said Skips.

Mordecai, Gloyd, Skips, Candlehead and Arcee go to where Taffyta was last seen. Skips picks Taffyta's helmet and smells it. "What's he doing?" Arcee asked Mordecai. "He's also good are tracking when Rigby's body gave up on Rigby we had to find it." Said Mordecai. "She's close in that room." Said Skips as he skips to the door and opens the door with his fists and after that something grabs Skips and reveals it's a Predator and throws him in the arena. "Skips!" They all shouted. "Don't worry about me just go find Taffyta!" Skips shouted and throws Taffyta's helmet to Mordecai. Mordecai, Arcee, Gloyd and Candlehead run in the room to find Taffyta. They walk through the room filled with Xenomorph webs or whatever it's called. They found Taffyta and shocked to what happen to her. "Oh snap." Said Mordecai.

Skips is battling the Predator. "Why did you brought us here?!" Skips shouted. The Predator didn't answer and tried to kill Skips. But Skips dodges the attack and stabs the predator in the chest. "Skips!" Mordecai shouted and carrying Taffyta on her back. "What happened to Taffyta?" Skips asked. "A facehugger attacked her and there's an alien in her." Said Arcee. "Taffyta you're gonna be a mommy, I'm gonna throw you a baby shower when we get back to Sugar Rush." Said Candlehead excited. Mordecai and Gloyd look at each other. "Uh Candlehead that alien will be popping out her chest." Said Mordecai bringing bad news to Candlehead. "Yeah have you seen the alien movies?" Gloyd asked. "Oh my creator!" Takes out her dragger and runs to Taffyta places her on the ground. "Don't worry Taffyta I'll get that alien out of you!" Candlehead shouted. Arcee grabs Candlehead's dragger. "Candlehead you'll kill Taffyta and you can't regenerate outside your game." Said Arcee. "How are we supposed to get the alien out of her?" Candlehead asked scared. "Follow me." Said Skips.

Mordecai, Gloyd, Skips, Arcee, Candlehead and Taffyta are walking to the research lab. Taffyta is feeling some pain in her chest. "Man this thing is messing my guts!" Taffyta shouted in pain. Mordecai punches Taffyta in the chest. "What was that for?!" Taffyta shouted. "To show that alien not to come out." Said Mordecai. They walk in the research lab and see some aliens in a locked room.

"Don't worry their locked we got nothing to worry about." Said Skips. They find the other members in another room. "Mordecai, Gloyd you're okay!" Said Ratchet surprised. "We got a problem Taffyta has an alien in her." Said Mordecai. "Put her on the table." Said Ratchet. Mordecai and Arcee put Taffyta on the table. Ratchet sets up the extractor and it's about to take the alien out of her but it stop. "Ah what?" Said Mordecai. "I'm sorry doctor something turned up." Said Brutaka showing his face on the monitor. "Who the fudge are you?" Candlehead asked. "The name's Brutaka a member of the Turbo killers and you should cancel the operation." Said Brutaka. "Why don't you make us bro.?" Said Muscle man snapping at Brutaka.

Brutaka presses a button and releases all the Xenomorphs. "Plan B Smokescreen." Said Ratchet. Smokescreen uses his phase shifter to grab the Chestburster out of Taffyta. And Calhoun shoots at the Chestburster. "We need to get out of here!" Gloyd shouted. "There's a monorail that could take us to Junk Mountain." Said Optimus prime. The fellowship exits the room except for Mordecai. The queen shows up and hisses at the fellowship. "Oh no bro." Said Muscle man in fear. Mordecai comes out with the Apex Armor on. "Get away from my friends you bitch!" Said Mordecai.

(A/N: I'm sorry it won't again that's the last time any of these characters will swear.)

"Oh I got to get my one of those." Said Swizzle. "Go I'll handle this!" Mordecai shouted. The fellowship runs away to the monorail. Mordecai punches the queen. The fellowship has reached the monorail station. Skips enter the cockpit and turns it on. "The control panel is destroyed! It's gonna take awhile to fix it!" Skips shouted. "Leave that to me Skips." Said Felix raising his magic hammer and enters the cockpit. The Turbo killers show up. "We meet at last fellowship." Said Maxlios. "Who are you losers?" Muscle man asked. "We are the Turbo killers. This is Soundblaster, Demolisher, Maxlios, Zapper Zaku, Grappler Gouf, Destroyer Dom, Ashuramaru, Cobramaru, Fury, Euryale and Medusa. And you know who I am so give us the die." Said Brutaka. "Why don't you make us." Said Muscle man. The Turbo killers charge at the fellowship. "Keep them away from Felix." Said Benson.

Ralph beats up Demolisher, Bumblebee and Sgt Calhoun are shooting at Soundblaster, Minty and Grappler are kung fu fighting, Skips and Maxlios clash their weapons, and Muscle man is beating the crap out of Destroyer Dom, Gloyd shoots nerds at the Gorgon sisters, and Smokescreen is fighting Ashuramaru.

"We'll never give you the die of power!" Rigby shouted. Mordecai and the queen burst through a wall. "There's something you don't see every day." Said Sara. "Who are these guys?" Mordecai asked. "It's fixed!" Felix shouted. Mordecai grabs the queen and hits the Turbo killers. The Queen gets up and hisses at Mordecai. Mordecai beats up the queen and the queen falls down. "Hmm, hmm hmm hmm!" Said Mordecai. The queen and Turbo killers get back up. "Look out!" Sara shouted and shoots an energy orb at the queen and Turbo killers. They get knocked out and the queen's acid blood hits some explosives. "Fall back!" Optimus prime shouted. The fellowship enters the monorail and takes off. The research lab explodes and the monorail got out in time. "Hey mind if join you?" Said Smokescreen. "Sure." Said Mordecai.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mordecai, Rigby and Smokescreen shouted. The rest of the team look at Sara. "Ok I know it was a stupid idea and it could have killed us." Said Sara. "Yes and what was that?" Wheeljack asked. "There was a reason I got removed from Sugar Rush I have a power I can't control." Said Sara. "We can help you control your power like I controlled my glitching." Said Vanellope. "She does have a point we saw it ourselves." Said Adorabeezle. "Hey Arcee how do I get this armor off?" Mordecai asked. "Just press the blue centre on your chest." Said Arcee. Mordecai presses the blue centre and the armor comes off. "That was so cool." Said Mordecai.

"Dude you looked like the Hulk with that armor." Said Rigby. "Skips how will it take us to get to Junk Mountain?" Benson asked. "We'll be there by nightfall." Said Skips. "Nothing to do but chill." Said Mordecai. "I wouldn't chill just yet Mordecai. We face a new enemy that's after the die." Said Optimus prime. "Yeah who sent those guys anyway?" Rigby asked. "Nobody knows Rigby." Said Swizzle waving his fingers.

Back at the research lab the Turbo killers survive the wreckage and Turbo shows up. "They escaped but they are heading straight to a trap." Said Brutaka. "So they took the monorail. We can`t let the die touch that lava got it!" Said Turbo. "Yes sir." Said the rest of the Turbo killers.

**Okay double trouble for the fellowship what's gonna happen next? Find out in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8 chilling

In this chapter no action just Rancis/Vanellope moment and Gloyd will find his soulmate. And a Swizzle/Minty moment.

Mordecai, Rigby, High five ghost, Gloyd, Smokescreen, Miko, Swizzle and Minty are chilling in the bar car. High five ghost is beat boxing. "Chil-chil chilling! Chil-chil chilling!" They all sang. "Chillin with the buds." Smokescreen sang out. "Chil-chil chilling! Chil-chil chilling!" They all sang. "Drinking sodas on the monorail." Mordecai sang out. "Chil-chil chilling! Chil-chil chilling!" They all sang. "Putting soda in the bag to keep it cool and our hands warm!" Gloyd sang out. They finish the song and just in time Rancis walks in.

"Hey guys I need to talk you about Vanellope. But Gloyd won't like it." Said Rancis. "Dude I'm over her now." Said Gloyd drinking from his soda. "Good because I asked her out on a dinner date in the dining car and I need your help?" Said Rancis putting his hands together. "Sorry dude I can't." Said Gloyd. "Why can't you help me?" Rancis asked. "I have to." Covers his mouth. "Gloyd I need your help." Doing a impression of Ratchet. "Coming! I got to go." Said Gloyd and runs to the next car. "I need help." Takes out a list of girls he likes and Vanellope, Minty, Jubileena, and Miko are crossed off the list. "Maybe Adorabeezle is the one she's not like the other girls. I'll find out some gaming." Said Gloyd he walks to the gaming car.

In the infirmary car Ratchet is examining Taffyta after the alien thing. "Well you're parasite free and healthy as a horse." Said Ratchet. "Good I don't think I can handle having a alien inside of me. Candlehead thought I was gonna be a mom." Said Taffyta chuckling a bit. "Did someone drop her on the head when she a baby or something?" Ratchet asked putting a clipboard down. "No she's just slow and obvious." Said Taffyta. "She told me you were just doing what you told her to do." Said Ratchet. "That was before Vanellope was are ruler now were great friends." Gets off the table. "See you Ratchet." Said Taffya walks out the door.

In the cockpit Skips is driving the monorail and Adorabeezle walks in. "Hey Skips. How much longer to junk mountain?" Adorabeezle asked. "We'll be there by tomorrow." Said Skips. "Hey can I tell you a secret?" Adorabeezle asked while her index fingers are touching. "Sure and just to make it even, I'll you my secret that I never told anyone." Said Skips he turns the auto pilot on. "Ok I have a crush on Gloyd but I don't know if he likes me back?" Said Adorabeezle. "He probably does but he's just don't how to show it." Said Skips kneeing down to Adorabeezle. "Wow thanks Skips. Now it's your turn." Said Adorabeezle. "My name wasn't Skips in the past. It was Walks." Said Skips returning to the control panel. "Whoa I didn't know that but thanks for the advice. Adorabeezle leaves the cockpit. " Sucker everybody knows that secret." Said Skips.

In the dining car Mordecai, Rigby, High five ghost, Miko, and Smokescreen are setting up for Rancis' dinner date with Vanellope. "Alright tell us Vanellope." Said Smokescreen. "Well she helped built the RV1 which helped me win my first Sugar Rush race and beated Taffyta." Said Rancis. "Yeah Taffyta's a sore winner." Said Mordecai remembering some times when Taffyta beated him at something.

The flashback starts with Taffyta beating Mordecai at Jell-O shots (non-alhoclic). "You just got shot down Mordecai! Bam!" Taffyta shouted. Taffyta beats Mordecai at who can make the biggest splash contest. "Hm, hm, hm, hm. Better luck next time Mordecai." Said Taffyta floating on the lemonade lake. But Mordecai has one memory he hates the most. They're playing halo 4 and Taffyta is winning. "Aw what you're a video game character and you're playing a video game. It's like you know these places!" Said Mordecai in anger and crosses his arms. "Hey Mordecai you forgot something." Said Taffyta. "What is it?" Mordecai asked calm down. "This plasma grenade." Said Taffyta pressing the left trigger and hear an explosion on the TV. That's where the flashbacks end.

"I want to show her how I really feel." Said Rancis pouring his heart out for her. "Then let's do this thing." Said Mordecai getting serious and Rigby, High five ghost, Miko, and Smokescreen nod in approval.

Meanwhile in the arcade car Gloyd is playing Sugar Rush as himself. (A/N: Inception) Adorabeezle enters the car and finds Gloyd. "Hey Gloyd playing Sugar Rush as yourself." Said Adorabeezle softly. "Yeah it's kinda of fun." Said Gloyd jumping out of his seat finishing the game. Adorabeezle plays space invaders and loses. "I suck at this!" Adorabeezle shouted and kicks the console. "I'll teach you." Said Gloyd putting Adorabeezle's hands on the controls and shows her how to play.

On the outdoor car Swizzle and Minty are looking at the stars. "It looks so pretty outside don't you think sweetie?" Minty asked while leaning on Swizzle shoulder. "Yeah we can see this at night in the real world and Sugar Rush." Said Swizzle enjoying the stars. Vanellope is walking to the dining car and sees Swizzle and Minty looking at the stars. "They make a good couple. Don't they?" Vanellope said to herself. Vanellope enters the dining car and sees that everything is fancy.

"Whoa." Said Vanellope in amazement. "Oh hey Vanellope. So what do you think?" Rancis asked. "It's perfect. Unlike those other attempts." Said Vanellope leading to a flashback. Gloyd puts Laxatives in Rancis and Vanellope's cake causing them to run to the bathroom. An eruption at diet cola mountain that killed them and they regenerated. The last one is Swizzle crash landing on the table and chuckles at an angry Rancis and Vanellope.

Rancis pulls up Vanellope seat and push it in and takes his seat. Mordecai brings the couple pasta. "Here you go Rancellope."Said Mordecai giving them their food and leaves. "To a great night." Said Vanellope raising her glass, Rancis and Vanellope do a toast.

Many minutes late they clean they're plates and drink Morde-shakes. "Why does he calls it a Morde-shake? It's just a regular milkshake." Said Vanellope after drinking her Morde-shake. "Maybe he wants to make it special. Or something like that?" Said Rancis putting his shake down and give Smokescreen the signal. Smokescreen shines a light on the couple and Miko plays the song time after time by Cydni Lauper.

"Care to dance?" Rancis asked offering a dance to Vanellope. "Sure thing Rancis." Said Vanellope they go in the spotlight and slow dance. "Man they make a good couple." Said Smokescreen amazed. "You should see me and Margaret." Said Mordecai leaning against the wall. "Is she hot?" Smokescreen asked. Mordecai shows Smokescreen a picture of Margaret. "Nice." Said Smokescreen.

Rancis and Vanellope's eyes meet. In the gaming car Gloyd and Adorabeezle's eyes meet as well. On the outdoor car Swizzle and Minty's eyes meet too. The three couple close their eyes and about to kiss. But it was interrupted by the slam of the brakes.

Benson and Calhoun run to the cockpit. "Skips what happened?!" Benson asked. "End of the line." Said Skips. They look outside and see the track is gone. "Great." Said Sgt Calhoun. "Skips grabs the intercom and makes a message. "Attention Fellowship it's the end of the line we continue on foot." Said Skips over the P.A.

A few minutes later the Fellowship got out of the Monorail. "Alright guys it's the end of line. And now we have to continue on foot." Said Benson disappointed. "That's sucks." Said Sara crossing her arms. "I know but luckily there's a town called Hollywood we'll get some help there." Said Benson. "We don't have a a choice." Said Jack agreeing with Benson. "Alright all star celebrities here we come." Said Rigby excited.

The Fellowship enters Hollywood but they didn't see the sign. The wind blows the bushes revealing it's been renamed. It's now called Zombiewood.

I am the king of cliffhangers. How will the Fellowship get out this? Find out in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9 Zombiewood

**The action returns in this chapter plus another shocker. Enjoy**

The Fellowship enters Zombiewood and they don't see no sign of life. "Man this place is as empty as a Rancis' trophy case." Rancis gives her a anger look. "Before he won his first race and some other races." Said Taffyta she wasn't happy saying it but it was true. "Hey guys! I see someone!" High five ghost points and waves at someone from distance. "Over here!" High five ghost shouted. Sgt Calhoun takes out her gun and shoots at the person from the distance.

"Calhoun we needed him!" Ratchet cried in anger. "That was a zombie doc. I made a heartbeat monitor." Said Sgt Calhoun putting her gun away. Vanellope glitches to the dead body and back. "That was a zombie." Said Vanellope. "Because this now called Zombiewood. Once a land with your famous people, now a land of walking corpses of human and robot." Said Megatron on top of a building with purple eyes.

"I knew you show your ugly face again." Said Rigby crossing his arms in I got this look. "I wouldn't have that look if I was you Rigby. Now give me the die! Or else I'll take it by force." Said Megatron in anger. "You and what army?" Adorabeezle asked with anger. "I'm glad you asked." Throws a dark energon shard on the ground and Terrorcons come to life and slow walk to the Fellowship.

"Terrorcons!" Jack shouted in fear. "What are Terrorcons?!" Benson asked in fear. "There like robot zombies. Just cut them into smaller pieces." Said Ratchet taking his blades. The rest of the Fellowship take out their weapons and get ready to fight the Terrorcons. "But wait there's more." Said Megatron summoning the Zombies of Zombiewood. "I hate zombies." Sara replied in fear backing into Bulkhead.

"Oh no, bro." Said Muscle man in fear. "This is bad." Rigby replied back. Just then a mysterious racer wearing a helmet and driving the versos-wrapper shows up and kills the zombies and Terrorcons with machine guns and rockets. "Is that my kart?" Minty asked with a confused look on her face. Zombienators show up and shoot lasers out of their eyes.

"Robozombies! So cool if they were on our side." Gloyd replied and Swizzle looks at him. "Who side are you on?" Swizzle asked and kills a celebrity zombie. Skips and Ralph fight the Terrorcons by slicing and wrecking.

The Terrorcons and Zombiewood zombies surround the the Fellowship. "There's so many of them." Pops cried out in terror. "I got a plan bro. But you have to trust me on this." Said Muscle man. "What is it?" Ratchet yelled. "This!" Muscle man yelled and takes his shirt off showing Megatron, Zombies and Terrorcons his bruised pecs and they're all disgusted at what they're seeing. "That's so disgusting!" Megatron cried out and pukes out oil and nuts.

Rancis punches a paparazzi zombie and grabs its camera. "Hey Megatron! Say cheese." Rancis takes a picture and the flash blinds and stuns Megatron, zombies and the Terrorcons. Megatron regains conciseness and the Fellowship and the mystery racer disappear. Megatron screams in frustration. "Find them now! I want them dead or alive you hear me!" Megatron commanded the zombies and Terrorcons.

In a battle damaged Bevelery hills the Fellowship and the mystery figure are in an empty Starbucks. "Thanks for saving us bro." Said Muscle man. "Yeah thanks for saving our butts." Rigby replied to the mystery driver.

The mystery driver takes off the helmet and reveals to be a girl. "It's a girl!" High five ghost said surprised. "And she looks like Candlehead." Benson replied surprised. "Oh my creator. She's my sister!" Candlehead cheered happily. "My name is Minty Sakura." Minty Sakura introduced herself. Candlehead sheds tears of joy from her eyes. "I have a sister just like Vanellope." Said Candlehead still shedding tears of joy.

"That's great but there's two Mintys." Minty replied. "We'll call her Sakura." Benson responded. "Sounds good to me. But need to get out of here." Minty replied. "I know the exit out of Zombiewood. But you have to do whatever I say okay." Said Minty Sakura. "Anything to get out of here." High five ghost said.

"Why yes High five ghost follow me." Minty Sakura replied. The Fellowship follows Minty Sakura through the ruins of L.A.

Meanwhile back at Megatron's location he's wondering where the Fellowship is in this wasteland. "Where are those fools?" Megatron asked while looking over the city of Hollywood on the Hollywood sign. "I will find you fools. For you see no one escapes from Megatron! Mwhahahahahahahahahahaha!" "You're looking for a blue jay, a raccoon and their mercy band of losers?" A mysterious voice asked.

Megatron turns arounds and points his sword at Turbo. "Who are you?" He asked. "I'm Turbo. The greatest racer ever, I was until that glitch and riddled warthog ruined everything." Turbo greeted himself to Megatron. Megatron puts his sword behind his back and smiles evily.

Meanwhile the Fellowship is almost at the exit of Zombieland after killing a bunch of Zombienators and paparazzi zombies. "Okay, robozombies not cool." Gloyd responded and Swizzle smiles at him. "Glad to see you back on our side." Swizzle replied. "This way friends." Said Minty Zakura.

Megatron flies in and transforms into robot mode and blocks the exit. "I don't think you little cavity." Megatron responds taking out the dark star Saber. Rigby takes out the die and rolls it and lands on 3. "3" said the voices and shows that 3 is grow. "Aw yeah!" Rigby responded happy and grows 2 times the size of Megatron. Rigby grabs Megatron and smashes him like the Hulk did to Loki in the Avengers. "Just like from the Avengers!" Said Muscle man and started laughing.

Rigby kicks Megatron like a football on a field goal and he lands in a building. Rigby shrinks back to normal size. "You guys! Got to try this die it's so cool!" Rigby shouted out. "Let me try!" Miko replied. Rigby pulls it away from Miko and says. "Keep your dirty hands off my precious."

"Rigby, give us the die now." Optimus prime commanded. "Make me." Said Rigby. Mordecai punches Rigby. Rancis, Gloyd and Swizzle hold down Rigby, while Mordecai grabs the die of power from Rigby. "I'll hold on to this until we reach Junk mountain." Said Mordecai.

"Thanks Mordecai. I was turning into Golem." Rigby replied to his friend. "The die of power has a will of its own. That's why we need to destroy it." Skips responds to his friends.

"Then's let's transform and roll out!" Optimus prime said. The racers have their karts out and the Autobots are in car mode and drive out of Zombiewood. As usual Ralph is riding with Vanellope, Felix is on Calhoun's cruiser, Mordecai is riding with Taffyta, Rigby is riding with Candlehead, Muscle man is riding with Swizzle, High five ghost is riding with Gloyd, Pops is riding with Jubileena, Skips is riding with Adorabeezle, Benson is riding with Crumbelina, Sara is riding with Smokescreen and Jack, Miko, and Raf are with their partners.

Back in Zombiewood Megatron raises from the rumble and sees Turbo. "If you wanted the die. You could of helped me!" Megatron yells at Turbo. "I'm just waiting for the right time Megatron. After all we have worlds to rule after this partner." Turbo replied and offers to shake Megatron's hand. Megatron smiles evily and shakes Turbo's hand.

**A/N: The Turbo killers and Decepticons working together equals double trouble for the Fellowship. What will happen next find out next time on Masters of the dice. Sorry for the late update.**


	10. Chapter 10 Jurassic park

We find the Core 4, Sugar Rush racers, Park workers and team Prime are on a tropical island wearing tuxedos and dresses. Mordecai and Rigby are at the altar looking over an ocean view while looking good, Vanellope is in her princess dress, she hates it but it's a special day. Margaret walks down to the altar wearing a wedding dress and goes up to Mordecai. "Dearly beloved. We are gather here today to join Mordecai and Margaret in holy matroni. Does anyone have any reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." Said the Priest.

"I have a reason!" Said Megatron. "They're dead!" Points his gun at Mordecai and Margaret and fires at the couple. Mordecai and Magaret move out of the blast but the priest gets killed. The Park workers and Team prime take out some guns and open fire in Megatron, Megatron is getting shoot gangster style and falls off the edge and lands on some pointy rocks. "Rest in pieces!" Mordecai yelled out doing a impression of Sylvester Stallone. Margaret goes up to Mordecai and said. "You may now kiss the bride." Mordecai and Magaret make out on the floor.

"Hey Muscle man, Rancis you guys wanna pee on Megatron's corpse?" Rigby asked. "Yeah bro!" Muscle man replied. "Sure." Said Rancis. Rigby, Rancis, and Muscle man unzip their pants Mordecai is still making out with Margaret but he wakes up and finds out it was a dream. "Hey Mordecai wake up!" Gloyd shouted. Mordecai gets up and walks up to the group having breakfast.

"Ohayōgozaimasu Mordecai son." Minty Sakura replied to Mordecai. "I don't know what that means, but good morning Sakura." Said Mordecai. Gloyd and Taffyta are sitting near the river. "Hey Gloyd I heard that Beezle rejected you." Said Taffyta. "Yeah she said I'm not her type." Said Gloyd. "Well I think the right girl is out or you're looking right at her." Said Taffyta.

Rancis is leaning on a tree and Vanellope walks up to him. "Hey Rancis about last night. You didn't had to do all that to make it special." Said Vanellope. "What do you mean?" Rancis asked. "You just had to be there." Said Vanellope she closes her eyes and so does Rancis they locked their lips and make out for 10 seconds and parted lips. "So I guess we're a couple now?" Rancis asked. "Teehee, yes we are." Said Vanellope.

The rest of the fellowship see the whole thing and they are amazed. "I guess he's dating my fart feathers." Said Ralph. "I knew they would be together." Said Jubileena. "Alright guys let's move out." Said Mordecai as he walks to Rancis' kart.

"Hey you two! We're moving out let's roll!" Jack reported. "Come on Butterfingers we have a date with destiny." Said Vanellope she walks to her kart and Rancis walks to his kart.

The fellowship drive out as usual Ralph is riding with Vanellope, Mordecai is riding Rancis, Rigby is riding with Candlehead, Muscle man is riding with Swizzle, High five ghost is riding with Gloyd, Pops is riding with Jubileena, Skips is riding with Adorabeezle, Benson is riding with Crumbelina, Sara is riding with Smokescreen and Jack, Miko, and Raf are with their partners.

Meanwhile back in East pines Turbo is giving Megatron info on the Park workers, Core 4 and Sugar Rush racers. "So the one named Wreck-it Ralph defeated you by making a beacon of diet cola?" Megatron asked giving Turbo a confessed look. " It was hot." Said Turbo.

Meanwhile Dreadwing is giving Turbo a dirty look behind his back. "I don't trust Turbo and his band of weirdos, but they know everything to know about those guys." Dreadwing thought. "There's somewhere in the wasteland, on their way to destroy my die." Said Megatron.

"I will hunt them my lord." Dreadwing responded. "No Dreadwing, you failed me once and I think I'll rely on another Decepticon." Said Megatron and a purple one eyed Decepticon, with a canon on for a right arm walks in. "Turbo and the Turbo killers meet Shockwave."

"Boo!" Starscream yelled out. Megatron punches Starscream in the face. "My lord I present you the hunter." Said Shockwave pointing at the space bridge. A foot comes out of the Space bridge and everyone but Megatron and Shockwave are scared. "Turbo-tastic." Said Megatron. The shadow of a dragon roars.

"A Predacon?" Starscream asked in fear. The Predacon growls and looks around. "His name is Predaking he'll hunt down our heroes with this half eaten donut from the raccoon." Shockwave explained.

Meanwhile the fellowship stop at a wooden door, the symbol of the door has a T. rex skeleton on it. "This is Jurassic park." Said Benson. "Look I'm the wild one in Sugar Rush, but let's find another way around." Said Swizzle. "I agree with Swizzle on this and I don't even like him." Ratchet replied. "No offense." "Look, Skips showed me and Prime the path to Junk mountain and it's the only way we can get there." Said Mordecai.

Raf opens the gates with his laptop. "Welcome to Jurassic park." Said Raf. The fellowship enters Jurassic park, and drive slowly through the jungle. "Kinda like the movie." Said Swizzle. "Yeah but there's always something watching. Remember the aliens?" Said Benson.

"Don't remind me." Said Taffyta remembering the chestburster in her body. "Be careful of those spitting lizards guys, you never know when they'll strike." Said Skips. "Luckily Felix's hammer can fix us right up." Said Ratchet.

Then the fellowship hears wings flapping from a distance. "Hey guys do you hear something?" Rigby asked. "You heard it too?i thought I was going crazy." Said Snowanna. Benson sees something flying in from a distance. "Looks like some kind of spaceship?" Benson guessed, then a fireball comes towards them. "Look out!" Taffyta reported.

Everyone dodges the fireball and get a good look at the shooter. It was Predaking he roared striking fear into everyone except for Muscle man. "You know who else screams like a pig and looks butt ugly? My mom!" Muscle man shouted. "Muscle man!" Ratchet shouted. "Let's get out of here!" Rigby reported and everyone drive away from Predaking.

Predaking chases the fellowship by flying. "Where did this thing came from!?" High five ghost asked. "No idea but we need to lose this thing!" Benson reported. "How did it get here?!" Rigby asked. "It's not from Jurassic Park that's for sure!" Said Mordecai.

The fellowship are still being chased by Predaking. "It's still chasing us!" Pops reported. "Don't worry we can still lose it!" Benson shouted. Predaking lands in front of the fellowship. "Ok now we stand and fight." Said Mordecai. The Sugar Rush racers turn their karts back to Sugar cube form and everyone take out their weapons and get ready for battle. Predaking swats everyone's weapons except for Mordecai, Rigby, Felix, Calhoun and Team Prime's weapons and destroys with his fire breath.

"Aw man our weapons." Said Swizzle. "We're defenceless." Said Jubileena. Mordecai and Rigby charge their axes and strike at Predaking, Predaking falls to the ground. "He wasn't so tough." Said Rigby. "Or she." Said Mordecai. Predaking open his optics, gets back up, speads his wings and roars. "Seriously?!" Crumbelina freaked out.

Predaking shoots a fireball at the two by Optimus Prime takes the shot. When the smokes clear the fellowship are gone. Predaking roars and flies away.

In a research lab Ratchet and Felix are looking at the damaged Optimus Prime, Mordecai is hanging out with Gloyd while the others are trying to figure out how to kill Predaking. "Dude how was your night with Beezle?" Mordecai asked. "She said I'm her not my type." Said Gloyd. "Sorry to hear that man." Said Mordecai. "But I found out Taffyta had a crush on me." Said Gloyd. "No way." Mordecai replied.

Back at Ratchet and Felix they are unable to heal Optimus Prime. Felix sighs and looks at Ratchet. "How are we gonna tell the others about Optimus?" Felix asked. "I don't know Felix? But without the forge of Solus Prime Optimus can't repair himself." Said Racthet.

Optimus is moaning in pain. "Ratchet, Felix get Mordecai and Rigby to my side." Said Optimus Prime weakly. "Mordecai, Rigby we need you two." Said Ratchet. Mordecai and Rigby walk up to Optimus Prime's side and see him badly damaged. "Quick you two must fist pump." Said Optimus Prime. "What? That's not gonna work." Said Rigby.

"There isn't much time." Said Optimus Prime about to be one with the allspark. Mordecai and Rigby fist pump and a strange energy come out of their fists. A bright light blinds everyone in the room and when the light clears Optimus Prime has a new body with a jetpack on his back, and a new vehicle form.

Predaking is outside of the research lab, he walks closer to a window and looks through it and see the fellowship are gone. Meanwhile somewhere in the jungle the fellowship are running through the jungle running away from the man eating dinosaurs and shooting them with guns they found in the lab. Once they reach the main building they enter the building and see the place is damaged.

"What a dump?" Said Muscle man. "But still we need to meet with an fellow Autobot." Optimus Prime replied. "Or it could be a trap by that metal dragon." Said Benson. "Don't remind me." Said Taffyta.

"You don't like our new pet?" Turbo asked while emerging from the shadows. "Turbo!" The parker workers, Core 4 and racers replied while shocked. "But how you're dead?" Rigby asked. "I survived the blast and ended here and been plotting my revenge for 6 months." Said Turbo. "You should put that thing down and surrender or else." Said Smokescreen.

Then the rest of the Turbo killers, Decepticons and Predaking show up. "Oh no, bro." Said Muscle man. "The Turbo killers and Decepticons working together not good." Said Rigby. "That's right Rigby we both want the die." Said Fury.

"You can take it from our cold dead hands." Said Sara. "That can be arranged." Said Starscream pointing his missiles at Ralph. Then a T-Rex bust down the wall and roars. The fellowship run away and go through the back door and see a Cybertronian spaceship.

"Everyone in the ship." Said Optimus Prime. Everyone entered the ship and takes off. "So you must be the fellowship it's an honor to meet you." Said a robot with a red and blue colour scheme. "Ultra Magnus? It's a honor." Said Bulkhead.

"It's an honor sir." Ultra Magnus corrected. "Commander how did you get here?" Optimus Prime asked. "Gandalf the white gave a dimensional bridge and here we are." Ultra Magnus explained. Then Predaking is seen flying in the sky following Ultra Magnus' ship. "Yo bro, dragon on our tail!" Muscle man reported.

Ultra Magnus takes the wheel and steers away from Predaking and goes through the misty mountains. "Are you insane?!" Benson shouted to Ultra Magnus. "Trust me soldier I know what I'm doing." Ultra Magnus replied. "And I thought I was the risk taker." Said Swizzle.

Predaking hits a mountain and crash lands in a forest. Ultra Magnus have just left the misty mountains and he got to know the rest of the fellowship. "I see this Turbo wants the die along with the Decepticons." Said Ultra Magnus. "Yeah that's why we're heading to junk mountain to destroy it." Said Skips. "Luckily with my ship we'll get there soon but since the beast destroyed your weapons we're gonna make a pit stop." Said Ultra Magnus.

"I have a feeling that we haven't seen the last of the Decepticons and Turbo killers." Said Rancis. "I agree Rancis, Megatron will be back, and we'll be ready." Said Optimus Prime.

Sorry for the late update, but this story is almost over.


End file.
